oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Myvira
You can't destroy the demons, That you enjoy playing with. History Time... Is short; fleeting...unless you can harness it to your control. As far back as Lavina could remember, around the age of 6, she recalled being raised in the beautiful woods of the [[Akai Mori|'Akai Mori']], a place filled with blood soaked leaves that cover the ground of the ebony wood forest. Not alone, a man whom had told her his name was Jack, he then took her under his wing and kept her safe. Together, they lived in a small shack that was usually hidden away from most of the tourists. Here, he raised her to take the world with a grain of sand, everything was for her taking..and he helped her, taught her the ways of winning over the hearts of the people. Growing up, she was an adorable thing; short and agile with bright, curious crimson eyes. Jack kept her near him at all times and placed a glamour on her anytime they needed to run into the nearby village to grab supplies. While Jack gathered the supplies, Lavina roamed the nearby streets, acting like a child whom needed money for food. She walked up to mothers and grasped onto their sleeves, tugging lightly and giving her childish puppy dog look, instantly earning their hearts and gaining, practically whatever she wished. When Jack was finished grabbing the supplies, they would meet up around the block and count the coin she gained that day, then head home. This was their highly successful routine, especially considering most whom visited the nearby village were most likely there to tourist the forest, to never see the child again. On Lavina's 10th birthday, she had caught a nasty illness that she was assumed to have gotten from one of the tourists, an illness that had left her bedridden for a handful of days without appetite. Jack, keen on keeping his little star be safe and healthy, went out for medicine..but days began to pass, Lavina's illness growing worse and worse by each passing hour and when her guardian finally came back to her..it was no longer the Jack she once knew, even though who stood in front of her appeared as the same person. The man walked up to her bedside and sat, moving to place a hand on her forehead in a comforting gesture...and told her she was going to die, that he saw this timeline to the full. The man before her grew silent as tears began to slide down the child's face, but he reached over and wiped the tear away and gave a small smile towards her, promising that he could save her. Lavina was too weak to respond and instead lifted her arm, her fingers running along his skin and lightly grasping onto the fabric of the sleeve to his shirt. Her eyes fluttered closed and she could hear her heart in her ears, slow and fading; could hear the man's breathing as he lowered his face towards hers, the soft peck of the kiss on her forehead..and the sound of a ticking clock. When next she woke, she was standing on a black rock with a magma pool flowing several feet below her, the heat of a million flames at her back..As she turned around, all her eyes could see was red...until they fell on the silhouette of a familiar male form. She locked onto him, watched as the dark figure reached a hand out towards her. Lavina took her first step onto the red rock next to her, the under flesh of her foot beginning to sear with a quiet hiss, causing her to step back instantly. But she couldn't seem to turn attention from the man just ahead of her. She took a deep breath and bolted forward, the black rock she previously stood on crumbling away into the magma pool below with her absence. The pain was nearly unbearable, but she continued to run as fast as she could, her arms reaching..backing to meet with the one whom reached towards her as her feet scorched with each step. When she finally reached him, grasped onto his awaiting hand... Lavina's eyes opened to find herself in a bed, the blankets wrapped tightly around her. Her eyes roamed the room, revealing it to be a library of sorts, the walls lined with books upon books, higher than her eyes could see. She felt odd as she looked around the room, something was off. She raised her arm, looking at the hand that looked like nothing of what she remembered. Her heart began to beat frantically and as her eyes left her hand and continued around the room, they landed on a mirror. She rushed out of the bed she was in and moved to the mirror and what she saw..wasn't what she was before. Her hand slowly moved up the glass, touching where her face would be. Her eyes were the same vibrant crimson, but two long horns stuck out in the middle of her forehead, her hair was shorter and overall she looked...older..A noise sounded behind her, causing her to turn swiftly towards the direction. The familiar man stepped out of the shadows, revealing the Jack she once knew, but she could tell it wasn't the same person. He began to explain to her that she was sick and that he needed to save her as she was a key to a lock he wouldn't explain further. He continued on, carefully explaining that he took her from that timeline and brought her to this one..one where she would mean more and continue to play her important role. Here, she was now Myvira, a daughter to the great Oni Daimyo, Onmyuza. Making sure Lavina wouldn't act differently as being Myvira in this timeline, the man made sure to educate her on who she was now. Being the daughter of the Dancer in Flesh, she had several siblings, many of whom hadn't even been discovered yet. The more Lavina learned about Myvira before she took over her, the more she fell into the role she was meant to play..Her attitude began to shift and fit the woman she read about, becoming an omen of lust and trickery. The man who protected her and taught her of who she was insisted on her calling him "Traveler," and declared that he would teach her the powers he knew so she can better protect herself when he needed to leave once more. He taught her to understand the movements of time and how such a little ripple of a decision can change to make a big impact in the future, even in other timelines. The more she succeeded in her lessons, the cockier she became, her soul shifting more into the hellish creature her body was. The older she got, the more she learned; grasping the hold of Time that would allow her to control it even more with practice but this power shifted, also giving her the ability to teleport through temporal rifts in the air. She was quickly becoming something of great power, and with her ability to win over the hearts of both men and female, that she fully used to her advantage..She was a monster one would not like to strike a deal with. Seeing her succeed in so many ways and teaching her everything he knew, on her 60th birthday, Traveler confessed that it was his time to leave. This brought a shock to Myvira, having not expected him to actually leave even though he told her once when she was younger that he would need to. No matter what deal or promise she offered for him to stay by her side to guide her, he turned them down and with a soft peck on her forehead, he stepped through a rift and left. This is the beginning of a story of a girl in a body that wasn't her own; finding her place and learning of not only her new powers..but of who she has become. Appearance Although Myvira can appear in many forms, she typically shows herself as a young woman that rests around the height of 5'0" and weighs around 95lbs. Her physical form was petite, given her height and weight, and slim build. She was almond shaped eyes with perplexing violet eyes with red make up painted on the side of her upper eye lid, as well as on the bottom corner. Her skin was pale, nearing a strange mix between porcelain and silver. Her hair was cut shorter, stopping at just before her shoulders and an almost eggplant coloring, along with her bangs cut just above her eyes. She has two long horns that protrude out of her forehead, through her hair, and begin in the strange coloring of her flesh tone until eventually coming to a cherry red towards the tip of the horns. She can typically be seen wearing a golden ornament with a vibrant green jewel over her forehead, this seeming to be the only type of jewelry on her person. Myvira's attire consists entirely of kimono's over a seemingly metallic material that covers her breasts and groin, lined together by thin lines and going up all the way to her neck, joining a thick choker that seemed to be the main source of the material, this being the only thing keeping her from being completely exposed. She usually wears an extremely lengthy kimono that was purplish blue with red curved lines decorated throughout the bottom of the garment. She typically wears it without the sash, leaving it open and exposing her near naked form underneath, although sometimes she'll wear the wine-red sash loosely, causing the kimono to lay open above and below but still giving her body form a curve. Underneath the kimono appears to be a green fabric, underlining it. On her hands and feet were smaller pieces of the same material comprised of that of her choker, tied around her middle finger and wrists, while also around her toes and heels. Laced around her ankles and wrists was a red silken fabric, the wrists tied with a smaller bow, while on her ankles they were much larger. Other times, when she needs to be prepared for a heavier combat mission, she tightens the kimono with the red colored sash but her knees are covered with metallic shin guards with ornamental oni heads to represent her heritage. Personality Lavina's personality was once described as a curious child with a wide view on life in a whole, following her father figure like a loyal dog no matter where he went and doing anything to gain his praise. But becoming Myvira, a woman who is a daughter of a lust Oni Daimyo, her personality began to shift into the woman she was learning of..who was now her. Myvira is a demon wearing a girl’s form. She is insensible to a lot of the human feelings, believing that they only truly rely on their carnal nature and is the one true pleasure to them. She is indifferent to others "feelings", but will easily put on a show to act as though she truly cares. She is manipulative, willing to use anyone to get what she wants no matter what it may be at the moment. She's known to be addictive, someone who will get under another's skin and slowly infect them with a poison of craving her attention. * Inhuman * Devious * Mesmerizing Despite this, she is honest to her promises and makes sure to see them out in full. Notwithstanding the fact that she is devoid of others feelings, Myvira herself is a very loving creature and gives her pets the best of the best, if they are deserving. She is a known flirt and will most likely try to seduce anything that has an attractive face and body. * Reliable * Endearing * Requiting Although she is a lusting creature, giving her families nature, she isn't completely made of degeneracy. Often times she can be seen studying all different types of subjects, wanting to learn as much as she can. She is highly intelligent, a quick learner and very perceptive of the happenings around her. * Sharp * Piercing * Retentive Friends Traveler - The man who has saved her and taught her to become whom she is today. Enemies None at the moment. Additional Information * Myvira often offers deals in exchange for her favor's, as everything always has a price. * She can often be seen drinking or doing..harder substances. Category:Player Character Category:Player Characters